


Dancing with Storms

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Wincest - Freeform, evil!Dean, evil!Sam, girl!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean will follow his little sister anywhere, even if it means he becomes evil himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing with Storms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xphoenixrising](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xphoenixrising).



The Impala drives into the storm, the sounds above them like a thousand angels plummeting to their deaths. Dean smiles; the storm is his to command. Sam prefers hurricanes and snowstorms.

They play their games across America not caring what they leave in their wake.

He glances sideways at his sister. Sam is leaning forward her body tense, nipples hard and Dean can smell how aroused she is by the storm.

It took them defeating Lucifer to realise Dean had powers of his own. He's always followed his baby sister. When Sam led him into the pit he followed willingly.


End file.
